Manlia
by Soulreciever
Summary: it would have been fine if everything had gone the way it was meant to...Slash, slight crack, au, flangst.
1. Begining

1. Beginning.

T: I come baring YnM randomness! Beware the Slash, the massive AU, the abusing of random characters for my own ends and spoiling for everything Devils trill onwards. I own nothing you see here other than plot.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The supposed ring leader glances at his co-conspirators a moment before shuffling his feet and saying,

"None of this would have happened if things had just gone the way that they were meant to…I mean Bon all but told me that he was gonna ask Tsu to move in with him…"

"I asked for you to start at the beginning Watari." Starting a little for the threat edged in those words the scientist says,

"Yes, yes, of course." Before starting, "It all started with a beautiful glass beaker which I happened upon while visiting Asakusa for the day. It was one of the really old sort constructed out of that sandy glass mix and the instant I saw it I was in love.

"Of course something like that was well out of the reach of my meagre wage packet and I'd have thought it more than little more than idle dream if I hadn't suddenly thought of Wakaba. You see after we finally got 'Him' everyone realised that there was something more in Tsu and Bon's friendship and, once it felt appropriate, Wakaba started to 'cash in' on that fact."

"By which you mean she started taking bets on the amount of time it would take for the pair to 'take the next step', correct?"

"Correct."

"And because you felt that you had an 'inside track' you decided to indulge in a little flutter, yes?"

"That's right!" Watari responds, a bright smile catching his face as he does as such.

"So…"

"So I decided to give Bon the slightest of nudges, you know to completely assure that things would fall in my favour and ended out stumbling on the most unexpected of reunions."

"Which is where we come in," remarks one of the other conspirators as he gestures to the individual sat at his left.

"Then, if you would be so kind as to 'fill in the blanks' Minase-kun."

"An old piece of legislation meant that, after the accident had stolen my life from me and I'd become a Shinigami, I was taken into the employ of the Chinese Division. It was something that irked me a great deal and that I'd thought to fight until I got to know my partner properly."

"My 'history' meant that transferring over to the Japanese division was unthinkable while He lived still and Hiji was very quick to understand that fact…to let go his deepest want for a brief while." Hijiri graces his partner's words with an indulgent smile and then says,

"Kyoto removed that particular barrier and yet we both agreed that we were better biding our time a little longer, in order to allow the scars of that day to heal a little. We eventually submitted the paperwork the day after That Man was finally defeated and made the choice to inform everyone of the move personally rather than waiting even further for the red tape to clear."

"Then the 'reunion' that you saw, Watari…"

"Was that of Bon and Tsubaki-san." The Scientist concludes, before stating, "And until the very moment that I walked through that door I believed that she had 'passed over'. Thus it was more than a little surprising to find her sat in Tsu and Bon's office, chatting happily to Bon."

"By which he means that he fainted," There is a cheeky smile on Tsubaki's lips as she makes the statement and Watari shoots her a displeased glare before he says,

"Anyway, by the time I came to both sets of partner's had converged and the atmosphere in the air told that I didn't have a hope in hell of gaining any return from my bet."

"Which put 'Tari in a bad mood and as bad moods aren't his thing we realised that something was going on, a big something that we'd been cruelly kept out of!"

"So Yuma and I decided that if they weren't going to tell us anything we'd have to go digging and, by the time Hiji and Camille's paperwork came through, we knew everything there was to know about the whole situation." Saya concludes.

"What, precisely, did you do with such knowledge?"

"They shared it with me." Watari responds, before informing him, "Which is where everything started to go wrong."

………………………………………………………………………………..

He'd spent an hour mixing random chemicals together, ten minutes clearing up the aftermath of such inventiveness and a further hour writing down the experiment for posterity's sake.

He'd then spent a brief minuet absently doodling random things in the margins around those notes before he'd given up and let the melancholy get the better of him.

Which was why he'd failed to notice the twins until the very moment that they'd pulled him into a spine smooching hug and declared,

"Cheer up, 'Tari! Thing's aren't as bad as they seem!"

"Ha! Have you _seen_ Bon today?" He enquires as he struggles free their grip.

"Of course, but he doesn't know what we know!" Saya states, the words a deliberate tease that, in a more rational frame of mind, he'd have ignored completely and yet, with things as they were…

"What do you two know?"

"That Tsubaki and Hijiri are madly in love with one another."

Mind swimming with the puppy dog look that the ex-violinist had been directing at Tsuzuki the last that he had seen him, he asks what seems the obvious question of, "Are you sure?" at which point he is given the dirtiest of looks, before Saya says,

"Camille brought Hiji up so much when we were talking that it was _painfully_ clear that she cares about him. Then I got to talking to one of their old co-workers and they got me second guessing the assumption we've all had about where Hiji's heart lies."

"So we butted heads and eventually agreed that there was only one way that we'd ever be sure….which is where you come in" Yuma remarks as she smiles a truly wicked smile.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

T: For those curious Hiji was in a car accident while on tour in China and the legislation he's on about states that you end out working for the division closest to your dying place. Given Tsubaki died on the water she was probably given a choice and went with the division that was furthest from Muraki. Oh and yes he is the 'He' referred to through out!

Next chapter out next week! Till then R+R


	2. Playing Cupid

2. Playing Cupid.

T: warnings and disclaimers remain the same.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The girls had convinced him to 'slip a little something' into Hijiri's morning coffee and had then proceeded to needle the other until he'd turned a wonderful shade of puce and stated, "I'm completely and utterly in love with my partner, ok!" A reaction that was, apparently, so very adorable that it had prompted a prolonged and starry eyed display of 'moe' from the twins.

"So what about, Tsu?" They enquire once they have again 'control' of themselves.

"What about him?"

"'Tari told us all about how you were basically 'undressing him with your eyes' the last time that you were here." The instant the words are out of Saya's lips Hijiri sends a dirty look his way and, shrugging his shoulders, he says,

"I'm sorry, Hiji, but it's true"

"Maybe, but that was six whole years ago and I was still a teenager." Hijiri responds.

"Ok, so what about your almost obsessive want to work for this division?" Saya enquires.

"I wanted to show him what I had made of my life before fate got in the way…wanted him to be proud of me because…" He trails a moment and then, expression decidedly uncomfortable, he says, "because he was the closest thing that I ever got to an older brother."

"It's a lovely sentiment, Hiji," Watari remarks, "I just wish you could have done things a little slower…allowed others to acclimatise to your presence here rather than 'barging in'" The words spark an intense confusion in the younger man's eyes and, sighing, he says,

"You are more than a little 'easy on the eyes', Hiji, you and Tsu have spent a ridiculous amount of time together since you got here and you talk in a manner that could easily be seen as flirtatious."

Understanding floods away the confusion and Hijiri falls into an all but uncontrollable giggles.

Eventually he claws back his sensibility and, wiping the tears from his eyes, he enquires, "You're pulling my leg, right?"

All it takes is for he and the twins to respond with a firm shake of the head for the other's face and mood to sober.

"But that's foolish, I mean maybe while He was still lingering in the background…but…"

"I would have thought that you, of all people, could see the logic, Hiji…would know just what it is to fall in love with your partner." Yuma responds.

"But that's different; I keep my feelings silent because I do not know how Camille feels….yet after all that they've been through…with the depth of the bond they share…"

"It's a matter of perspective, Hiji." He says, before informing the other, "For example, to those of us outside, it's perfectly clear that your partnership holds the potential to be oh so much more…that Camille is very defiantly in love with you."

Again the boy's skin flusters and he splutters out a jumble of incomprehensible words before springing to his feet and muttering,

"Got' a go!"

A long moment of silence and then the twins state, "You know you're only going to know what happens if you follow him."

…………………………………………………………………………………

He'd actually been quite enjoying his day…Camille had surprised him with an impromptu trip to the Ju Oh Cho for Daifuku and a few hours listening to a concert filled with beautifully composed violin solos.

Then he'd made the mistake of simply pouring coffee out of the communal jug rather than purchasing it from the vending machines situated but a stones throw from the café. One giant swig later he'd belatedly remembered just why such an action was so very foolish and had felt a certain sort of dread fill his stomach as Watari has casually strolled into his field of vision.

And now…

Now he was stood outside of the door to his new office, mind swimming with a hundred possible ways to do what he had come here to do.

"Ok Minase." He mumbles under his breath, "You can do this! Deep breaths…confident thoughts…" Setting his hand against the door he mutters an absent minded prayer and pushes…

"Did Tsuzuki-san waylay you again?" Tsubaki enquires, the sweetest of smiles on her lips as she does as such.

"I'm sorry?"

"You were gone a little longer than is your want and so…"

"I see." He responds before informing her, "It was actually Watari-san."

"Oh dear…still it must have made your day that little bit more exciting!"

He has a temptation to allow this easy conversation to take over, to allow his nerves to get the better of him, and yet…

After Sagatanas he had made a promise to himself to never again run away from his problems…to face even the most difficult of situations head on. Thus he takes another, shaking breath and then says,

"I love you, Camille."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

T: next chapter next week.


	3. Confessions

3. Confessions.

T: Warnings and disclaimers remain the same!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Her last living memory was of bright green eyes filled with a mix of fear, revulsion and some emotion that she still can not decipher.

Then there had been cold fingers tight against the nape of her neck and a dark, empty, voice casually recounting a list of all those that had died aboard her father's ship.

As Eileen's name had spilled into the darkness a wave of grief had taken her and, shaking, she'd enquired,

"Why are you doing this?"

The voice had responded with "so that you understand," before the fingers had pushed her forwards into the darkness.

She'd stumbled and then….

There was a basic sort of simplicity in being a Shinigami and she'd soon lost herself to the 'peace' that fact gave her….soon lost herself to the job. It was a dedication that had swiftly earned her a 'reputation' among her colleagues, which, in turn, had lead to her being left very much out of the loop.

As to her partners…

Hijiri had changed all of that, had with his playful and tempestuous temperament, 'brought her back to herself'. Something that had brokered the strongest of working partnerships and, almost against her will, had made her fall in love with him.

She had believed such an attachment foolish…believed, along with so many others, that he was madly in love with one Tsuzuki Asato and then….

"I'm in love with you, Camille" There is nothing but sincerity in his voice, yet she needs still one more confirmation before she reacts to his words and thus she looks to his eyes.

She had swiftly noted that, for reasons unknown to her, the subtle difference in the hue of her partner's eyes became all the more intense when he was lying. Thus she has only to see the familiar mismatch of emerald and viridian before she allows herself to smile at last…

…to gain her feet, wrap him tight in her arms and whisper,

"I love you also."

…………………………………………………………………………………..

"Is that true, Camille…the thing about my eyes I mean?" Hijiri enquires as he leans a little towards his partner.

"Minase-kun, I would appreciate of if you didn't make proceedings any more…frustrating… than they are already."

"Ah, of course…forgive me, Tatsumi-san." Hijiri remarks as he all but slumps back into his chair.

Indulgent smile on her lips Tsubaki catches a-hold of her partner's hand and says,

"A mere second after I had confessed Watari-san burst into the room…"

"This, understandably, annoyed me a fair bit and resorted in a little violence." Hijiri concludes.

"Once I calmed him down enough to convince him to let my arm go I told them the whole entire story."

"Though Watari-san's motivation was highly questionable, his intent was in the right place and so Hiji and I offered our services."

"So I fetched the girls and the five of us began working on a plan."

…………………………………………………………………………………….

She has come to know Kurosaki Hisoka almost as well as she knows herself and thus she has only to see the slight incline of his left brow to smile one of her truer smiles and remark,

"It's not all that bad."

"Of course, because being sandwiched between random idiots too drunk a sensible lid on their emotions is just my idea of fun!" He retorts, mouth forming into the tight, thin, line that means she'll have to play her 'a' game.

"I'm actually quite insulted that you hear the word 'party' from my lips and believe it means the same as when it comes from one of the Hokkaido twins.

His lips relax, just fractionally and, voice just that little kinder, he enquires,

"So what do _you_ mean by a 'party'?"

"A small gathering of friends in the comfort of my own home," she responds.

Of course he would very quickly realise just who else she counted as a 'friend', would think to refuse her request simply for her partner's sake and then his pride would get the better of him…

Indeed she can see the swelling of that emotion in the tensing of his back and the subtle twitching of his fingers.

"I see…please forgive the assumption, Camille." He remarks after a long moment of silence, before informing her, "That being the case I believe I can come for an hour or so."

Smiling in thanks for this 'concession' she says, "tell Tsuzuki-san that I'm going to make some wonderful Chinese deserts just for him," taking deliberate care to make the words sound as causal as possible.

He is almost instant on edge at the utterance of his partner's name, something that she had entirely expected and that she responds to by enquiring,

"Are you two fighting?"

The tightness returns to his lips and, aware that she is treading now on a knifes edge, she says, "It's ok to be honest, Hisoka-nii…it is _me_ after all!"

There is the briefest instant where it seems that his pride will not allow even this tact to sway him and then…

"It's less a 'fight' and more a 'disagreement'." He does not meet her eyes as he utters those words, something that is a clear signal that he is being just a little dishonest.

Rather than push that matter she smiles and enquires,

"Isn't that more or less a day to day thing for you two?"

"This is different though…A…Tsuzuki seems to have drifted so far away from me of late…" She hears the hesitation as he utters his partner's name and feels the last traces of her doubt drift away.

Smiling she stretches to take the other into her arms and, taking a deliberate care to project only calm and confidence, she says,

"It's ok to be scarred and to voice those fears, Hisoka-nii."

He does not give any response and yet he does not have to…not when the relaxing of his muscles tells her everything she had a need to know.

…………………………………………………………………………………

"…so are you going tonight?" he has deliberately timed the enquiry so that it is without relevance and has uttered it in the most casual of tones.

Thus he is of no doubt hat the surprise that springs onto Tsuzuki's face is the most genuine of emotions.

"Eh?"

"Camille is having a little house warming tonight…did Kurosaki-san not tell you?"

A smile remains on the elder's face and yet his eyes…

"Soka isn't really talking to me right now." He states, the false cheer coating the sadness in his voice as some thin veneer.

"It's my fault again, isn't it?" He enquires.

Tsuzuki shakes his head once and then, sighing, remarks,

"Honestly I have no idea what's upset him. All I know is that, right now, the atmosphere between us feels a little as it did right at the beginning of our partnership."

"I'm sure it'll sort itself out in the end, Tsu," He remarks before concluding, "It _is_ you two, after all."

Again a smile appears on the elder's lips, this a little softer and a great deal more genuine than its predecessor.

"Let's hope so." He remarks before his expression shifts entirely and he enquires, "So will there be desert at this party?????"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

T: So there we go! Next chapter next week, till then why not R+R!!!


	4. Party

4. Party.

T: warnings and disclaimer remain the same.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You 'dropped in' on Kurosaki-san on the night of the party did you not Watari-san?" He enquires as he glances down at the ream of notes splayed out before him.

"I wanted to make sure that Bon didn't talk himself out of going…also…"He trails and, for the first time since the 'interrogation' had begun, guilt blooms onto his face.

Glancing again at the notes he states,

"You had a want to 'protect your investment' and thus you also went to Kurosaki-san's house in order to assure that the scales remained tipped in your favour."

"Yes."

"Which is why you offered him a taste of the tea that you were, supposedly, taking to the party with you?"

"Yes."

"Tea that you had laced with the subtlest traces of relaxant and that had not, in fact, been intended for the party at all."

"Yes." The other twiddles a moment with his glasses and says, "watching as the guard dropped from Bon's face and he became as any other teenager I felt an odd sort of elation take me and then…then I was caught in a powerful wave of self disgust. I was swept into the revelation that taking advantage of his trust like that was making me as 'wicked' as 'that man', you see, and I thought to stop..."

"However?"

"Face as open as a book Bon glanced down at his clothing and enquired…"

………………………………………………………………………….

"What do you think, Watari-san?" The words bring him to focus, belatedly, on the other's uncharacteristic choice of attire for the evening. For gone is the usual protective cocoon of casual attire, the all but trademark layers of denim and cotton traded in for an immaculately tailored silk suit.

"It's beautiful." The words spill from his lips before he can stop them and, flushing, he murmurs a gentle apology. Unexpected laughter spills from Bon's lips not a second later and, once he has again control of his voice, the other says,

"Don't worry about it." Before shyness takes him and he remarks, "I wanted to make a little effort for Asato's sake. "

The words instantly erase the reservations that'd been crawling through his mind and, smiling broadly, he says,

"I'm sure he'll love it!"

"Thank you." Bon responds before enquiring, "Shall we go?"

…………………………………………………………………………..

He knows, simply by watching the minute changes in Tsuzuki's face, the very instant that Hisoka steps into the party. However, perhaps through some spark of wickedness, he deliberately ignores the other's distracted manner for a full ten minutes before glancing over his shoulder and enquiring,

"Is something interesting going on?"

He spots Hisoka instantly, takes note of how beautiful he looks and how very relaxed before turning back again and stating,

"You can go see him if you want to, Tsu."

Cheeks flushing the elder Shinigami shakes his head just slightly and then says,

"Right now I'd be a burden." The words have two possible meanings and, if only to ease his own mind, he enquires,

"Because of you emotional state?"

"Yeh."

There is a long moment of silence and then, throwing caution to the wind, he enquires,

"Do you love him, Tsu?"

The flush darkens all the more and then, bright smile on his lips, responds,

"Yes, yes I do."

"Ah, I thought as much…your smile is always the truest when you're at his side."

Another long silence, then the other's powerful fingers are taking a strong hold of his arm and he is saying,

"Don't say anything, Hiji…he's all that I have in the world and if I lost him…"

As the desperate words die in the other's throat he is struck with a fierce temptation to take the other by the shoulders and enquire _'can you not see how blind you are being? Can you not understand that Kyoto meant as much to him as it did to yourself?'_ He knows, however, that such a tack would be useless as far as Tsuzuki is concerned…knows that the other hates himself enough that the thought of someone loving him is a complete impossibility.

Thus he simply nods, says, "You can trust me, Tsu," then turns the conversation back onto lighter matters.

………………………………………………………………………………..

He and Bon had been enjoying an interesting debate on classical Japanese mythology when the younger Shinigami suddenly tenses. Fearing an unexpected reaction to the medication he had slipped the other he leans a little towards him and enquires,

"Are you alright, Bon?"

"No." The response is blunt and so typically Hisoka that a little of the anxiety leaches from him.

"What's wrong?"

"He's touching him so possessively…as though it is his right…"

He turns his head just in time to see Tsuzuki grasp hard to Hijiri's arms, to see the desperation in the elders face as he utters some inaudible confidence. It is clear how such a thing will look to his companion and yet surely the emotions of the duo would make such a conclusion foolish?

The dark look that is on Hisoka's face as he again turns to the other tells that this is not so and, mind swimming with possible ways to make this 'better', he attempts to placate the other with a gentle gesturing of his hands. Eventually a fine fingered hand stops him in his tracks and the other says,

"It is ok, Watari-san, I don't need you to protect me. I'm strong enough to fight my own battles…to fight for what is mine!" There is a force to the words that he has only ever heard from the other when discussing 'that man', something that fills him with the oddest sense of pride.

…………………………………………………………………………..

"Pride?"

"Ah…I know that sounds strange but…."pausing momentarily the scientist rubs, thoughtfully, at the back of his head before stating, "I guess I felt as though it was thanks to me that he was showing such a strong face…that he was finally able to feel just a little confident in his own self."

"Indeed." He responds before he gathers his notes back into a careful pile, gains his feet and then enquires, "Swept up by such an unexpected response you momentarily forgot about the relaxant…about what it was doing to Kurosaki-san's mental state…and said the worst thing you could possibly say, correct?"

"Correct." He responds before stating, "At which point it was clear that everything was going to hell in a handcart and so…"

"You decided to 'ride out the storm and hope for the best.'?"

"I'm afraid so."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

T: And there we go! Next (and probably last) chapter next week. Till then why not review???


	5. End

5. End.

T: The slash becomes a little more prevalent in this chapter and I'd say there's a tidge more slash but, other than that, warnings remain the same. I own nothing you see other than the plot!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Swept up in a sudden enthusiasm he claps Hisoka about the back and says,

"Damn right!"

The instant that the praise leaves his lips he knows that it is the wrong thing…that in his current mental condition such words will only serve to goad the younger Shinigami…yet he also knows that there is now no conceivable way of undoing the action.

Thus he can only watch as a certain look enters Hisoka's eyes and, excusing himself politely, as the other heads off towards Tsu and Hiji.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"…the look on Kaichou's face was priceless." Tsuzuki concludes laughter clear in his voice.

Wiping joyful tears from his eyes he nods his head and is just about to counter with an amusing anecdote of his own when he is struck, full force, across the face.

There is a moment of absolute silence as his eyes meet Hisoka's and register the bright, almost possessive, fire within them. Then both Camille and Tsuzuki are between them, their voices raised in a matched utterance of condemnation.

Hisoka weathers this treatment a few moments and then, arms folding, he says,

"I was well within my rights to do as I have just done. Minase-san has been acting in an entirely inappropriate manner and I decided to make him aware of that fact."

He has a pretty good guess as to what the other is referring and yet, in order to preserve the illusion of naivety that he had erected about himself at the very start of this 'project', he enquires,

"What are you on about, Kurosaki-san?"

"I'm 'on about' your continual efforts to wedge yourself between Asato and myself…to make me resign in order that you might then become his partner."

The muscles on Tsuzuki's back tense and, his voice edged in some unknown emotion, he enquires,

"Why would you believe such a thing, indeed why would you believe such an extreme response appropriate?"

"The only time I ever see you alone recently has been while we've had an assignment, otherwise…otherwise he is there at your side, laughing and making you laugh. You never wear such an expression when you are with me now and always you wish to talk only of work…yet why would that be, why would you push me away if you had been truly sincere in what you said after Kyoto?"

"That's enough now." The words are unusually brusque and, at last, a little of the anger leaches from Hisoka's face.

"Perhaps it'd be better if the two of you talked about this elsewhere, Hisoka-nii." Camille remarks, a pleasant smile clear in her voice.

For the briefest of moments it seems as though Hisoka will waver and then his pride gains the upper hand.

"I will not be babied, not will I simply be brushed aside." He remarks as he folds his arms. "You are hinting that this entire matter is simply in my mind and yet if that is the case then why would Asato choose his presence over mine? Why would he look at him with such vulnerable eyes and feel such a desperate longing while there at his side?"

"Oh…but that was…"Tsuzuki trails, clearly unable to lie to the one that he loved and yet holey unprepared to voice the truth.

Of course, worked up as he is, Kurosaki-san will only view such silence in a negative manner, thus he pushes his way through his 'defenders' and, catching to Camille's hand, says,

"No matter what you believe there is but one person in my heart and that is Camille, not Tsuzuki."

Her fingers tighten against his and, smiling still, she says,

"It's true, Hisoka-nii…Hiji loves me with his entire being and I love him in return."

Confusion sweeps onto the blonde's face and, smiling what he hopes is a comforting smile, he says,

"When I realised my feelings I feared that lingering at Camille's side would loosen my tongue…would cause me to utter my truth despite the harm it might bring…and so…."

"You sought shelter at Asato's side…chased after his protection just as younger brother chases after the protection of his elder?"

"Yes…I know that doing such a thing was selfish...that it kept Tsuzuki from your side…and yet…"

"It was the only thing that seemed logical at the time. After all he'd protected you during your last crisis."

"Yes."

A long, drawn, silence and then the other says,

"I apologise for striking you, Minase-san…for speaking so very out of turn," before he turns and all but flees from the room.

"Go after him." He says when it becomes clear that Tsuzuki has no intent of following what is clearly his most fervent desire.

The elder Shinigami tenses further and then firmly shakes his head,

"I think that seeing my face at this moment would only serve to cause him further embarrassment."

"Perhaps and yet still Hisoka-nii wishes you to follow him…wishes you to forget everything simply because you are concerned for his well being."

"Because he loves me as I love him?" Tsuzuki enquires as he turns, at last, to face them.

Smiling one of her most beautiful smiles Camille says,

"I believe that you should ask _him_ that question, Tsuzuki-san."

"Yeh," he responds before he thanks them and follows after his partner.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Watari-san came to get the 'low-down' a moment later and, feeling assured that we had achieved what he had set out to achieve, we went back to enjoying the party." Hijiri concludes.

"The next day I went to check up on the 'fruits of our labour', found you sat in Bon's chair and basically that brought us here." Watari remarks as he gestures to the assembled mass.

"I believe that we can all be very thankful that this matter did not become any more troublesome, or indeed that no one sustained any lasting injury. I understand that, for the most part, your motives were pure and yet your actions were not only ill advised, they were also more than a little carefree." He remarks as he glances to each of the conspirators in turn, "you are all more than aware of how fragile Tsuzuki-san's emotional state is an of just what loosing Kurosaki-san would mean…thus to push them to a point where such a thing might just be conceivable."

There is a chorus of truly sincere appologies and, sighing, he says,

"You are all suspended from active duty for the next two weeks without pay. I expect you to spend the free time aiding your fellow Shinigami in their day to day duties, as well as filling out a detailed report of your actions over the last few months. Also, Watari-san, you may consider yourself 'grounded' for the next month."

Assured that they are now suitably chastised he dismisses, waiting until the last moment before saying,

"A moment more if you would , Watari-san."

Once alone the smile fades from the scientists lips and, looking truly miserable, he says,

"I really am sorry, Seiichiro."

"I know and I am certain that both Tsuzuki-san and Kurosaki-kun will forgive you in a day or so."

"How are they this morning?"

"They are precisely as they were before you began this whole thing."

The scientist visibly deflates and, sighing, he says,

"In otherwords it was all pretty well pointless."

He knows that it would be better to leave it at that, to allow this experience to serve as a reminder to the other of just _why_ he could not always act on his every whim and yet…

"I believe that the only reason that Tsuzuki-san has kept quiet is because he wishes Kurosaki-kun to truly be himself when he gives his response." He says, before stating, "I believe that, once Kurosaki-san has recovered from the shear emotional overload of last night, things should reach the conclusion that you have worked so hard to achieve."

Bright smile back in place the scientist gives him an enthused peck on the cheek before stating,

"I guess I better go get started on that report!"

"You know that I would have bought you the beaker if you had mentioned it, Yutaka."

"I know, I just kind of wanted to get it off of my own back…'foolish male pride' and all that jazz."

He resists the urge to roll his eyes, or pass comment, choosing instead to simply ignore what is clearly bate and go back to organising the summer budget.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

T: thus we reach the end of the 'fun'. Named 'manila' for the colour of the folders that the reams of paperwork will go into…aka there is no real relevance!!! R+R please.


End file.
